


Leave No Man Behind

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e15 The Maltese Falcon Job, F/M, Gen, Protective Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: At the end of The Maltese Falcon Job, Parker & Eliot reflect on what just happened.





	Leave No Man Behind

When he got inside the helicopter she was looking out the window, but Eliot didn’t need to see Parker’s face to know she was upset.

“You okay?” he asked pointlessly, but what else was there to say?

Sophie sobbed softly in the background and Hardison tried his best to comfort her.

“It’s over,” said Parker, turning to face Eliot then, tears spilling down her cheeks. “All over.”

“No.” He shook his head, hating to see a woman cry, to see her cry. “We’re still here, still surviving.”

“It’s not the same. The family’s broken,” she said, sniffing and wiping one cheek with her hand. “Just when I’d got used to you all.” She smiled painfully.

“Hey.” Eliot put a hand to her face making her look at him. “I’m still here. I’ll always be here,” he promised faithfully.

Parker nodded her understanding then let her head fall onto his shoulder as the chopper lifted off.

His arm around her back held her close and safe, bringing much needed comfort right now.

“It’s gonna be okay, darlin’,” he assured her, though somewhere deep inside he was crying too, as a particularly poignant phrase rang in his mind;

‘Leave no man behind.’


End file.
